Multi-unit dwelling buildings, such as apartment buildings, hotels, and condominium buildings, generally include a heating system for individually heating each of the dwelling units, or apartments. The heating system often employs a thermostat in each unit with which the unit's occupants can, to some extent, regulate the temperature in the unit. In theory, the occupants of the building raise or lower the thermostats in their units as desired in order to adjust the temperature to a comfortable level. In theory, those occupants desiring to keep their individual unit cooler would simply turn down their unit's thermostat to the desired temperature. In practice; however, occupants do not use the thermostat to regulate the temperature in their dwelling unit. In fact, in most cases, what occupants do is turn their unit's thermostats to maximum and then open and close windows to regulate the temperature inside their unit. As a result, a significant percentage of the energy used to heat the unit simply escapes through the windows. The net effect is that the energy required to heat the building is much higher than would be required if all of the building's occupants kept the windows of their respective units closed. Indeed, it is often the case that the energy consumed to heat an apartment building is actually higher in the months of April and May than in the months of January and February due to the fact that people are more likely to keep their windows open during the spring than during the coldest months of winter. A system is therefore required which ensures that the multi-unit residential building remains as energy efficient as possible.